Howard's End?
by FaanFiic
Summary: Penny discovers how disgusting Howard can be. And takes matters into her own hands. This is my first story and will continue if people find it interesting. Contains adult themes and language. I obviously do not own anything related to Big Bang Theory.


Penny crossed the hall to see what Leonard was doing. As she entered she saw he was sitting at his PC with a frown on his face.

"What's up Chuck?" said Penny.

"Oh, hi Penny, it's nothing really." he replied. "I'm just looking at our Wi-Fi network and there's a device I don't recognize using it."

"Huh." said Penny. "I do er borrow you guys' Wi-Fi sometimes."

"Oh we know" said Leonard. "We've added you to the plan actually. No, this is something else. It doesn't use much bandwidth most of the time, but every so often it uses a lot. Let me triangulate its location".

"Erm, sure" said Penny.

Leonard fiddled with a second PC and said "Strange - it seems to be in your apartment!"

Leonard and Penny went to her apartment. After some fiddling about, Leonard worked out the device was near the TV. "I think it must be in the TV cabinet somewhere." he said.

After a few minutes Penny spotted a wire sticking out from a picture on the wall. "Leonard - is this it?" she asked.

Leonard moved the picture. "I think that's the antenna - look there is a hole in the wall just above the picture." he said. Leonard scraped at the wall with his pocketknife and a small camera popped out.

"Wow, this is high tech stuff," he said. "I think this light would come on when it's working, but you couldn't see it while it was hidden."

"Any idea how it got there?" she asked.

"No said Leonard. "I think it's been here a while judging from the hole, but I can't tell how long. It could have been from the previous tenant. Do you want me to destroy it?"

"No, leave it for now, I'll think about it. Let's go out and get something to eat." she said. Penny following Leonard with a thoughtful expression on her face

After dinner penny begged off doing anything else and went back to her apartment alone. She sat on the couch and stared thoughtfully at the camera in the wall.

"It has to be Howard," she thought.

Suddenly the red light turned on.

Penny kept her face straight and thought furiously. "Wait a minute," she thought. "Bernadette is away at a conference. Perhaps Howard is having some fun while the cat's away." She made a decision.

She needed about 10 minutes to get to Howard's apartment. If she could keep Howard holding on she should be able to make it before he got bored. But she had to make it interesting for him to make sure he kept watching. She started to massage her breasts gently. Then she started to pull on her nipples. "Crap" she said out loud, "I need a vibrator" and walked into her bedroom.

She figured she could sneak out the door and drive to Howard's apartment while he was still waiting for her to come back with a vibrator.

Howard sat at his PC in his silk robe and nothing else. He gently massaged his cock as he waited for Penny to come back.

"I hope she hasn't started without me", he thought as he waited. He hadn't used the camera since he had moved in with Bernadette. As she was away for a couple of nights he thought he would catch up with Penny. He normally didn't see much but occasionally he got lucky. She would wander around in her underwear or even naked, and if he was lucky she might masturbate or even have one of her one night stands there. He didn't like watching when she was with Leonard but the other guys he didn't mind.

He was considering moving on to something else when the door burst open.

Penny had waited outside the door considering what to do. If it wasn't Howard what would she say? If she knocked then she wouldn't catch him red-handed. She decided to let herself in with her spare keys and if nothing was wrong she'd make something up about forgetting her purse and not realizing anyone was home. She slid the key in, quietly opened the door and peeked in.

There was Howard, in front of his PC looking at her couch, playing with his dick. Oh, he was going to pay.

She opened the door with a bang. "HOWARD!" she screamed and ran across the room.

Before he could react she bent over his and grasped his scrotum pulling it up sharply.

"Eeek!" squeaked Howard. She squeezed. Hard.

"You little shit, who do you think you are spying on people?" she hissed as she squeezed even harder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he gasped. "Don't do anything both of us might regret!"

"I ought to rip your balls off and ram them down your throat" she screamed, as she started to twist.

Howard's balls were going blue.

"No please. I'll do anything" he babbled.

"Actually, there is something better", she hissed. "I'll tell Bernadette!"

His balls were now a worrying shade of purple.

"NO!" I'll do anything, anything" he sobbed. "Money, I have money. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement!"

"You're mine" she hissed. "I'm going to think of a punishment, and if you don't submit to it Bernadette will get all the details!"

After one more yank she let him go and he slid to the floor sobbing.

"Anything, anything. Please don't tell Bernadette!" he begged.

She smiled. She was starting to enjoy this.

"I'll let you know." she said. She left, slamming the door, leaving Howard on the floor grasping his bruised balls.


End file.
